


Persona: Allevation

by Rwbysona



Category: Persona Series, RWBY, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mirrors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: Trauma is s known as a deeply distressing or disturbing experience. These experiences can lead to to one growing stronger or leave them broken in ways unseen. But all traumas can be healed but one must be willing to face the trauma in order for the heeling to begin.
Kudos: 2





	Persona: Allevation

Chapter 1- The beginning 

This story is being co-written by my friend supershot7Disclaimer this story will deal with multiple types of trauma if you do not wish to see it stop reading, also we will try to accurately reflect them.This will also contain gay ships, polygamy and some self harm with others things. Trigger warnings will put in the chapters when necessary.

1st person p.o.v

I woke up and looked around. The first thing I see is a blue ceiling. “Huh I don’t remember my ceiling being blue”. 

3 p.o.v

He then looked to the right and into a full body mirror seeing a 16 year old tan skinned boy wearing a slightly dirty and scuffed white shirt that has laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. “Welcome to the velvet room dear guest” suddenly says a voice that makes the boy suddenly jump up a bit before turning to see a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes, sitting behind a wooden desk on a spinning chair, wearing a black suit with white gloves. He looks around and sees that the room is indeed velvet with velvet blue walls, ceiling, curtains, carpets and bookshelves. He then looks down to see that he’s sitting in a blue one armed lounge chair. “Uhh who are you and what is this place?” Ask the boy as the man just chuckles. “Well dear guest my name is Igor and this is a place in between consciousness and subconsciousness, dream and reality” says Igor.

The boy looks confused "And what does that mean?" He asks, not understanding what the man? Thing in front of him. Igor chuckles as he move his hand on the chair "Do you believe in fortune telling dear guest ?" As a deck of tarot cards suddenly appears on the desk. The farm boy shakes his head no "I don't really believe that". Igor takes 3 cards from the top of the deck and puts them on the table.

He then flips the first card to reveal an upside down card with two dogs howling at the moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background. “The reverse moon representing the want to make progress but are unsure of how to do so” he then flips the second card that has a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down. “ Ahh the tower representing a radical and momentous change” he then flips the finale card over. The final card is one with multiple stars on it with the one in the middle being bigger then the rest. “Heheh why it seems you’ve gotten a nice one, the Star representing the strength to keep moving on” says Igor. “Why this is very interesting fortune” says Igor as The boy looks at him confused. “Now, now master we don’t want to confuse the boy” says a soft female voice. “Yeah can’t exactly help the kid if he’s all confused” said a more gruff male voice. The boy turns around two see to people walk into the room both have golden yellow eyes and white hair, the female one has long hair tied into a bun wearing a fancy velvet blue business dress and sits in the throne like chair holding a clipboard while the male has spiky hair and is wearing a velvet dress shirt with a long tail, dress pants and dress shoes. He sits in the recliner with a table next to it with two bottles of medicine and a mini fridge under it. “Hello dear patient my name is Winter and this fool is Qrow” says Winter as she shakes his hand. “Uhh hi my name is Oscar” says Oscar. “Hehehe alright then now then there is one more card for you to see.” Says Igor as he hands a card to Oscar. The card has the image of a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels. The Fool represents beginnings, both in travels and experience.” Says Igor as Oscar stares at the card. “Now before you leave I must have you sign this contract” says Igor as he brings out a contract and pen. Oscar looks at it for a moment before writing his name down.

Scene change 

*deep deep deep deep* Oscar’s alarm clock rings, "Ah!!" He falls down head first to the ground. He rubs his head while grumbling something he looks at the clock showing it 8:49 Am his eyes open wide "Shit shit shit i'm gonna be late!" Oscar yells as he scrambles to change clothes. He put on the standard uniform of beacon academy a black jacket and pants with red highlights. He runs out of his room and passes his grandmother who was watching Tv. When she yells "Remember when you come back buy some bread!" With Oscar yelling back "ok see ya later !!"

As Oscar begins running to school a pale boy with white hair that’s about the same age as Oscar runs up to him. “Late again I see,” says the boy. “Hey you're not exactly on time either Whitley” says Oscar as Whitley just chuckles. “Well you're not wrong on that one but usually make it on time what’s your reason for being late this time?” Ask Whitley. “Had this weird dream where I was in this blue office with a bizarre old man and two others, the man then got some cards and read my fortune or something” says Oscar as they both make it to their destination and run up the stars into the building. “Well that’s certainly interesting, anyway talk later” says Whitley as he takes a left turn heading to his class while Oscar goes to his just barely getting in before the bell rang. “Cutting it close there huh Mr.Pine'' says Oscar’s home room teacher. “Yeah hehe sorry about that professor Oobleck” says Oscar as he takes his seat. “No problem you’ve made it just in time for me to announce that we will soon be having an exchange program with Night Raven college for a part of the semester, the sign up sheet for this will be located on my desk as well as various places around the school” says Oobleck in a very fast pace as he points to a paper that’s on the edge of his desk. “Now with that out of the way let us begin shall we?” Says Oobleck as he turns around and starts scribbling things on the board behind him in a blur. 

Lunch time

Oscar falls head first in the cafeteria "Aggggggg it so hard" he groans his friends laughs at his misery "Ya tough luck buddy" says Ruby a short black hair with red tips girl, what more interesting is her eyes being silver, he looks up and glare at her "Hey at least i'm not falling Goodwitch AND Port classes" retorts the farm boy. Ruby acts fake hurt "How dare you?!" Making everyone chuckle, when Weiss smacked her on the back "Ya ya ya we get it" she said returning to her food with her brother coming next to her with a bit of frustration phone in hand, as Neo the mute of the group sends a message through chat 'Are you ok?' With a confused emoji. As he signs with Oscar sitting up straight "Not it nothing it just" he mumbles as he text in the group chat.

Team loners

Ice king: Did you heard the news

Stick in the mud: Yes and why change my name!?

Ice cream cone: 😏

Stick in the mud: Fuck you 

Weapon: No fighting nor cursing! Anyway why you bring that up

Ice cream cone: It’s the fourth time someone’s been found in a comma just this month  
Ice cream cone: Doesn’t that seem suspicious? 🤨

Stick in the mud: Oh don’t start with the rumors

Farm hand: How about we talk about something else, Like the exchange program. 

Weapon: Oh right I heard about that from my teacher

Ice King: I’m surprised you actually heard it considering how you slept Through most of it

Weapon: 🥺

Ice king: Though I am surprised at this considering the rivalry we have with them

Weapon: Yeah but it’s never been that bad, just some friendly battles with each other 

Stick in the mud: Why do you bring it up?

Farm hand: Just wondering if any of you were gonna do it

Ice cream cone: Why are you 🤨

Before he can answer that the bell rings signaling everyone to get to class. “Welp see you all later” Signs Neo as she and the others walk to class

Math class

Oscar is furiously writing everything that he forgot to write, as he writes with a cat faunes next to him poking him on the check, oscar is surprised out of his concentration as the female look at him "Can you keep it down i'm hearing everything you write" as she continues to write in a more calmer pace. Glynda in the front clap her hands to get everyone's attention "Ok everyone before i continue with the lecture i have an announcement" she says wild taking out a clipboard before continuing "As everyone knows we are having an exchange program with night raven college. So before anyone continues on their work I want to know who is gonna participate, please raise your hands' ' she explained as no one wasn't raising their hand that she could see. Glynda sighs and was about to continue the lesson, Oscar raised his hand "I wanna try the exchange program" making most of the students whisper with each other 'Really? He's gonna do it?', 'Idiot', 'He has some guts'.

“Ahh alright then Mr. Pine you will be given more information about the program at a later date” says Glynda “Now class we shall continue” says Glynda as Oscar begins writing more notes.

Timeskip 

Oscar is seen walking to the office of the principal’s office while reading a book and listening to some music. He then bumps into someone, he looks up to see that he had bumped into a blonde boy with blue eyes that was taller than him.

The blond teen looks at him with emotionales eyes for a minute before he smiles and extends a hand "Hi there sorry about that", the shorter of the two takes his hand as the other helps him up. Oscar fixes his uniform before speaking "Don't worry it was more so my fault, im Oscar pines" he smiles to the teen as he picks up his book. The blond chuckles a little at that "How sweet, im Jaune Arc'' he introduces himself as the gold color eye male eyes widen as he shakes with excitement "Jaune arc one of the most famous Youtubers " He bounce on his feet not believing his luck.

The older one just shakes his head but begins talking with the other following "Ya, but why are you so surprised?" He ask not really understand the excitement. As the other looks completely shock "How can't I react like that! You literally in a spasm of 3 years grow become one of the most well known entertainment and let's play Youtuber!" He exclaims as the other just chuckles "Ya thanks i guess, but that wouldn't happen with help" he waves his hand in dismissal of the over reaction.

“Anyway we should probably hurry up, don’t want to be late to a meeting with the headmaster now would we” says Jaune as he walks to the office with Oscar behind him keeping pace.  
The two then enter the office to see five others in the room. One of them was Whitley which made Oscar relax a bit sense he at least knew one person, the others were a man with Pink eyes and black hair with a pink streak in it that oddly looked natural, the girl from class that has amber eyes and a new bow in her black hair covering her cat ears, a red haired girl with dark green eyes that seemed to have sadness in them after looking at the two and finally the headmaster himself with his silver hair, brown eyes, black suit and green scarf. “Ahh Mr. Arc, Mr. Pine it’s good to see you both and with your arrival we can begin the meeting” says Ozpin.

The headmaster signals to the chairs for everyone to seat on. Everyone is seated when Ozpin begins to talk "Well for your knowledge we are having an exchange with night raven college for 4 months, to build relationships with them." He explains with everyone understanding as he continues speaking "In that frame of time you will be studying at the other academy in that time frame if you want to stay there speak with Dire crowley the headmaster of the collage". He explains

Everyone nods their heads in understanding as Oz gains a small smile. “Alright then now then you all may head to your classes'' says Oz as everyone begins to leave with Oscar heading out after Jaune and walking down the same hallway. “Hey which class do you have now? Cause I’m heading to Port '' Asked Jaune “Same actually” says Oscar as Jaune just gives him a smile and they continue on until they hear footsteps behind them. They both turn around and see the redhead from before running up to them, Jaune just turns and begins speed walking away as Oscar catches up to him. “Ahh dude why are you practically running from her?” Silently ask Oscar. Jaune just continues walking while giving the occasional glacé back to see if she’s still following. “Look it has something to do with the past and I’d rather not get into it” says Jaune as he looks to still see her “Don’t you have a class that you should be getting to!” Says an annoyed Jaune. “I just want to talk to you!” Says Phyrra as she speeds up causing Jaune to do the same and Oscar to start running to keep up. “Well I don’t want to talk with you now then we’ve arrived at class I suggest you do the same” says Jaune as he opens the door to the classroom letting Oscar in first before entering himself and shutting it behind him.

Inside the classroom 

Jaune and Oscar sit down next to each other, the golden eye teen was about to ask a question but the blond glared at him with emotionless idea "Don't. Ask." He growls out and he begins looking at the class that just started. Oscar sighs but does the same.

After school

"And that happens after we separated" Oscar re tells his experience with Jaune and the redhead. Weiss look shock "How can he hate pyrrha nikos!?" She yells as they were walking out of school.

“Well we don’t know if he hates her, maybe they're just going through something right now” says Ruby trying to think of something. “Well there’s definitely something going on between the two of them, with Oscar said'' says Whitley. Oscar looks to see a fork in the road. “Alright guys, as interesting as this conversation is, I gotta grab some bread on my way back so Imma head to the store. “Alright bye Oscar'' says Ruby as she and the others wave goodbye as they split up. Oscar then grabs the bread before heading home. “Grandma I’m back and I brought the bread!” Yells Oscar as he puts it away. “Good, good just put it away” says his grandma as Oscar heads up stairs and throws his bag to the side. He then goes over to his mirror. He stares at it for a bit, gaining this odd feeling, he then reaches his hand out to the mirror and when it makes contact the glass begins to ripple as he ends up going through it.


End file.
